<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lost Inhibitors by zsaszspaz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24810949">Lost Inhibitors</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zsaszspaz/pseuds/zsaszspaz'>zsaszspaz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lupin III</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coming Out, Kissing, M/M, but i think it adds to it ✨, dialogue is corny as shit, i guess, jigen is hinted at having a fucked up dad, theyre drunk as shit, uhhhh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:00:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24810949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zsaszspaz/pseuds/zsaszspaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Man,” Jigen started carefully. He wasn’t exactly sure how to respond to that. “That sounds kinda…gay, dude.” Jigen laughed, a hearty burst of mirth. He trailed off when he noticed Lupin’s eyes were still hard and thin as he studied Jigen’s features, bit by bit.</p><p>“And what if I was, right? Would you, like…stop protectin’ me and leave me for th’ wolves?” Lupin demanded.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lost Inhibitors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is 100% the sequel to dancing smoke but it’s not a necessity to read it first</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Alcohol sloshed around in Lupin’s glass as he laughed. Jigen couldn’t recall what he was drinking, but it smelled fruity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were drinking to celebrate a successful heist, but Jigen had a biting worry that they had overdone it. Jigen hated being this trashed, he needed his inhibitions, and to not have a splitting migraine in the morning. It was a little late for regrets, though, because Jigen’s head felt like it was filled with air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lupin’s gait was broken as he staggered closer to Jigen, and Jigen couldn’t help but smile to himself. Whenever Lupin drank, his face got flushed and his eyes were heavily lidded. Jigen passively thought about how good it made him look but he spent all his effort he had left squashing the thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lupin pressed his palm up against Jigen’s chest, and as Jigen looked down to see what he was doing, his hair fell into his eyes. Lupin gave him a lighthearted giggle that ended with could only be described as a hiccup mixed with a cough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your hair?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatta ’bout it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S’in your eyes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lupin's hands slid up unsteadily and brushed his hair out of Jigen’s eyes. In the process of doing so, Jigen’s hat got knocked to the floor. It was the first time that night his eyes had been revealed fully from his curtain of bangs. Lupin’s eyes searched Jigen’s as though he were looking for something beneath the surface. His hand went to rest cupping Jigen’s cheek and Jigen could feel his face heating up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was just the booze, surely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of them stood like that, silently, for a while before Jigen finally broke the silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You lose something in my eyes, buddy?” Jigen asked. Lupin narrowed his eyes as he processed what he was just told.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Err…yeah! I, uh, lost…m’self, haha,” Lupin slurred, his typical confident and smooth tone drowned out by whatever he was drinking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Man,” Jigen started carefully. He wasn’t exactly sure how to respond to that. “That sounds kinda…gay, dude.” Jigen laughed, a hearty burst of mirth. He trailed off when he noticed Lupin’s eyes were still hard and thin as he studied Jigen’s features, bit by bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what if I was, right? Would you, like…stop protectin’ me and leave me for th’ wolves?” Lupin demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jigen felt taken aback. Usually when Jigen said things like that, Lupin at least just ignored him, but often he laughed with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jigen blinked at him. “No?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lupin’s mouth tightened into a tight line and his eyebrows screwed up as he got lost in thought. His one hand stayed put on Jigen’s face while his other brought his drink to his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The quiet began to weigh on Jigen and he shifted uncomfortably. Lupin’s hand instinctively drew forward to thread his fingers though Jigen’s hair to keep him close. An ache throbbed from deep beneath his ribs that Jigen chose to ignore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, Lupin spoke. “You know what? Men. Are fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>hot</span>
  </em>
  <span> you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lupin’s eyes were wide as he looked into Jigen’s. Jigen felt like the wind got punched out of him. His fingers tightened around his glass, and he was shocked he didn’t shatter it. He felt himself sober up a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’re you trynna to say to me, Arsène?” It came out as more of a command than a question, with a clipped and short tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woahhhh, first name, calm down, man. I’m just trying t’say you know…I’m, like…bisexual, you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jigen’s first instinct was to shove him away, but he was frozen in place. Lupin was moving but Jigen wasn’t paying attention to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lupin said something that Jigen assumed was “Earth to Jigen,” but he wasn’t certain. Jigen shakily tried to focus on Lupin's face after looking right through him for so long. Lupin offered a fond little smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know? Your pupils’ve always dialated when you look at me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…Ion know what that means.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It means your pupils get big as saucers when you make goo goo eyes at me because you looooove me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jigen felt his heart drop. He knew he wasn’t exactly being subtle, but he didn’t know his body would betray him like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You gotta say what you’re trying to get across to me outright, man, ’cause—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lupin groaned and yanked Jigen in, his lips already parted, for a kiss. Jigen wasn’t sure where to put his hands, so he dropped his glass, breaking it into pieces and spilling it’s contents. Somewhere from within himself, instinct kicked in and his hands gripped Lupin’s waist and pulled him in close. Lupin grinned against his mouth and began to habitually push him back to cage him in against the wall, as he would with any ol broad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jigen suddenly understood why so many women wanted Lupin to kiss them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even in his drunken state, he was sure footed as he controlled the situation. His lips were warm and soft, and while his chin was a little scratchy, it served simply for pleasant contrast. He had, unlike Jigen, set his drink down on a table and he passed by it, and smoothly swept his arm up and into Jigen’s jacket, where he pawed at his waist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They hit the wall and Jigen felt his head bonk against it but he paid it no mind. Lupin pulled off and the sound Jigen made from loss of contact was pathetic. Lupin dipped his face into the crook of his neck and mumbled about how long he’s been wanting to kiss him. It made Jigen’s knees weak and his heart throb. Now that Lupin wasn’t in his face he heard the small voice of his father in his head telling him how disgusting he was for wanting this, for wanting </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but for once, Jigen decided to snuff that voice out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe it was okay to be himself.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>